The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Madagascar periwinkle that is grown for use as a patio plant, container plant, or bedding plant for the landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Catharanthus×hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘KITAJIMA ANGEL TUTU’.
‘KITAJIMA ANGEL TUTU’ is characterized, by sterility, upright habit, dark-green foliage, pale green stems, and profuse pale pink flowers. The cultural requirements are well-drained soil, shade, and full sun in cooler climates, as well as little to moderate water. ‘KITAJIMA ANGEL TUTU’ exhibits no pest or disease problems known to the inventor and is tender to cold temperatures but will tolerate heat.
The new Catharanthus cultivar ‘KITAJIMA ANGEL TUTU’ is a hybrid that resulted from the inter-specific cross-pollination of an unnamed and unreleased plant of the species Catharanthus pacifica and an unnamed and unreleased plant of the species Catharanthus roseus. The seeds that resulted from the cross-pollination were sown, producing a crop of seedlings. In 2000 the inventor selected from the seedlings, the single hybrid ‘KITAJIMA ANGEL TUTU’ described herein. The selection took place in a cultivated area of Sakurai, Nara, Japan. Selection was based on the distinguishing characteristics of flower color, sterility, and tepal margin.
The female parent is a single unnamed plant of the species Catharanthus pacifica (unpatented) and the male parent plant is a single unnamed plant of the species Catharanthus roseus (unpatented). The closest comparison plant is the female parent Catharanthus pacifica. ‘KITAJIMA ANGEL TUTU’ is distinguishable from the comparison plant by sterility, and sinuate tepal margin. ‘KITAJIMA ANGEL TUTU’ is distinguishable from the male parent Catharanthus roseus by sinuate tepal margin, and pale pink flowers that are lightest in color, at the tepal edges.
The first asexual propagation of ‘KITAJIMA ANGLE TUTU’ was conducted by the inventor in 2000 in a cultivated area of Sakurai, Nara, Japan. The method of propagation used was vegetative cuttings. Since that time, under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics have been determined stable, uniform and true to type in successive generations.